


Strange, the Passage of Time

by sassyscully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyscully/pseuds/sassyscully
Summary: Prompt: Could you write a super angsty fic like Scully or Mulder go missing and then angsty reunion. Something like that. You do what you think is best. (via withallthingslove)Yes the title is a John Mulaney quote, I couldn't resist.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't do a missing fic because good god did we have to deal with that lots when actually watching the show. 
> 
> I DID write a quick angst Mulder POV after I Want To Believe when M+S were separated. Enjoy!

Til death do us part... Right?

Guess not. Because here I am, completely alone.

It doesn't shock me, this is how it always goes. I have someone I love, and then I lose them. Samantha, William, Scully. 

_Scully._

She did her best to stand by my side, but a person can only take so much. She'd told me the day she officially left that she still loved me, but not the me I'd become. And she understood, depression is a merciless disease. There was no blame, no malice in her voice, just sorrow. 

And I loved her too, god did I. Still do. I'll never stop loving that woman, even after three years of little contact.

So that's exactly why I'm frozen in place on the sidewalk outside of a snooty French bistro on Wisconsin Ave, staring at the love of my life on a date with another man.

The rational side of my brain is accepting, because all I want is her to be happy, as fucking cliche as that sounds, but the irrational side, that's a different story.

I'm not sure how long I stood still, gaping, but it was long enough for her to notice me. She lifted her gaze and I could see the shock in her eyes that she obviously felt.

Embarrassed, I quickly escape the situation. Able to get a couple blocks away, I'm confident that I'm good and can catch my breath.

At least until I heard a shaky voice coming from behind.

"Mu-Mulder?"

Busted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 for the prompt: Could you write a super angsty fic like Scully or Mulder go missing and then angsty reunion. Something like that. You do what you think is best. (via withallthingslove)

I slowly turn, not believing my bad luck of being caught and not believing my good luck of being in her presence once again. 

I look into her eyes and the breath is knocked out of me. She has a forlorn expression, but deep in those blue irises I see something akin to... love?

"Mulder, what are you doing here?"

Casting my gaze to the ground, I reach behind my neck and rub to buy some time. Do I tell her the truth? 

'Scully, I'm still so madly in love with you that the mere sight of you on a date with another man stopped me in my tracks and made me more jealous than I've ever been in my life.' 

No, I can't say that. 

"I was just in the neighborhood...." Smooth. 

Seeing right through my words, Scully cocks her head to the side and frowns. 

"That's just a cliche and not the truth. I think we both know what the truth really is, whether you're willing to verbalize it or not."

She slowly and methodically approaches me and invades my space. Has she always smelled this good?

Lowering my voice, I whisper my admittance. "I didn't like seeing you on date with someone who isn't me."

Fully expecting a eye roll, I'm treated with an unreadable expression. 

"That's what I thought. Care to take this conversation to the house?"

"Uh, sure, yes let's do that."

\---

Not even two steps into the front door, and I'm affronted with an angry Scully, one that I did not experience just minutes ago. 

"Alright, now that we are in private, I want to know who the hell you think you are?! Spying on me, is that really the level you've stooped to Mulder?"

Her words knock me back and I stumble further into the living room. She follows. 

"Scully, I know what it looks like, but I am telling you the truth when I say I wasn't intentionally spying on you."

She's now close enough to me that she could slap me, and it wouldn't shock me if she did. The fire behind her eyes shifts from anger and she lets out a heavy sigh. 

"You have no right to gawk at me through a window while I'm on a date with a nice man."

That stung. 

"Nice? Well I'm sorry I reacted so strongly as to stop and look at the love of my life out with another man."

Shit. Why did I say that?! 

Her resolve faltered, and for a second I saw a glimpse of guilt in her eyes. I didn't want to do this anymore, so I turned my back to her and began to leave the room until I heard a whisper. 

"I went on a date. Is that such a big deal?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, and without facing her, revealed the last thing I wanted to admit.

"It is when I'm still in love with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd originally had a different line in mind for the ending, but once I wrote what I did, I knew nothing could follow it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

I stay still, not knowing exactly what to do. And from the sound of Scully's gasp then silence, she is also at a loss. 

After seconds or hours, I hear her begin to walk towards me. 

"What did you just say?"

I turn to face her, only to find her struggling to look at me. Her cheeks are flushed, and her breathing is labored. 

"I'm still in love with you."

She locks eyes with me and I can see the thoughts swarming in her mind. She has a look on her face, like she's unable to comprehend what I'm saying, the word incredulous may as well be written across her face.

But there's also a glimmer of hope. 

"Are you telling me the truth?"

I laugh. Not an inappropriate guffaw or snicker, but rather one filled with relief, similar to a sigh. Of course she has to ask me that, to challenge me. 

"Scully, you know I am. It's why I was so upset at seeing you on a date with someone else. Don't you want to believe me?"

Without meeting my gaze, she mutters under her breath the word "desperately."

I slowly approach her, noting she's glued to the middle of the living room. I'm mindful to be cautious, methodical in my steps. Like a graceful gazelle, I don't want to spook her. 

I stop a foot away from her, my body stealing heat from hers. I lean my face down to be mere inches from her lips. 

"I'll prove it to you."

Before I can close the space between us, Scully reached her hand to the back of my neck and crushes my lips to hers. 

Immediately reacting, I snake one arm around her waist to bring her closer, and one to hold onto her cheek desperately. She tilts her head slightly to deepen the kiss, and I become convinced that there is an afterlife, because she's hand delivered me to Heaven. 

She reluctantly pulls away.

"I didn't want to go on that date with that man, I wanted it to be you."

It's my turn to steal her breath, and I do with a brusing kiss. This woman would be the death of me, and that's one way I'm willing to go. 

She lifts her hand to caress my cheek, and in between kisses she tells me the statement I had longed to hear for years. 

"I'm still in love with you too."


End file.
